Pyramid
by Andalusia25
Summary: Spock has been injured and Jim must save him in a very unique way. Bones is left dealing with unfinished business, along with Uhura, Scotty and Chapel. It's a love triangle cubed. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Star Trek**_**, or make money from this work of fan fiction.**

**While pondering a thought, I was struck for the idea of a triangle love story, but more than a triangle, it's like a pyramid of love. So there will be Jim/Spock with a side of just about everyone else. **

**I have sort of borrowed the idea of Spock being stuck in his mind due to an illness/virus from my friend GothicChesire. **

**We being near the middle, I will go back and pick up the beginning and continue on with different POVs.**

**Pyramid **

Day Two – Bones' POV

McCoy ran his hand over his face as he watched the two bodies slumber on the bio-beds adjacent to one another both barely squeezing to the largest bay the doctor had. The blonde's face was twitching through a full scope of human emotion while the brunette never flinched. An audible heart monitor was clicking away at the unique speed of the patient, a tangible connection to the outside world. Both men were unconscious and would be for some time. However, that was not the cause of the physician's anguish. The last twenty-four hours had been tedious and straining on the older man. He had been forced to watch a wreck of the highest magnitude unfold at the slowest pace imaginable.

Spock had developed a serious infection which left his body reeling and his mind trying to compensate. It had been of course due to protecting Jim on an Away Mission. He had slipped into a healing trance to help speed the recovery process, and the virus had begun to attach his psyche actually ripping apart his mind from his body. After a few quick hours of research and several long web-conferences with Vulcan healers later, it had been decided that the one on board with the closest relationship should form and attachment and reach into Spock's mind to pull him free. There was not time to wait until they made it to Spock's new homeworld. McCoy had been surprised that Nyota had not volunteered but nominated Jim, but Jim had just beamed with pride and accepted the challenge. The Vulcan Healers had walked Jim through the process and McCoy had been helpless to watch as Jim collapsed into unconsciousness.

Turning back to the ancient face on the monitor, McCoy spoke. "So you mean to tell me they are _married_?" His left eye was twitching in frustration. The High Council had not mentioned that fact, but then Jim was so anxious to help his friend he had not thought about any ramifications of his actions. After all, that was what Bones was for; Jim Kirk had no time for such frivolous matters.

Selek nodded. "That is the human equivalent, yes. This bonding mirrors the attachment that two Vulcans would share once they have joined. Albeit, we have no documented case of anything happening such as this, the only way to know the extent of the bond will be once they awake." His tone betrayed no emotion as he relayed the crushing news.

Flexing his jaw, McCoy nodded, his stoic mask in place. "And I'm sure there is no way of undoing this in your pointy-eared society." Selek negatively shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "So when Jim finally gets inside Spock's head, the Vulcan will know what _we_ did to him. And let me tell you, Ambassador, he will not find the situation 'acceptable'. I have seen what Spock is capable of when Jim jerks his chain, it ain't pretty." He sank down into the chair with his back to the view screen.

Hiding his amusement at this new version of his old friend behind his carefully constructed mask, Selek watched the scene before him, Spock and Jim lying supine facing one another and Bones fretting over them. Some things did not change. "I do not believe the ritual would have been successful if the two men did not share some form of attraction and fondness of one another. This would not have happened to two who would have been mutually opposed." While the entirety of Sarek's household was surprised by the news and the rush, none had been surprised by the pairing.

It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to McCoy's chest. "I suppose you're right." He managed to grit out. "They will make an exceptional couple." He took a deep breath before turning back to the view-screen hoping his heartache was hidden. "I would like to thank you for taking the time to give me a second opinion. Sulu informs me we will reach New Vulcan in less than eight hours. So if you'll excuse me, Ambassador, I need to rest." He kept the anguish hidden behind formalities and politeness.

Sarek had not been fooled. It was obvious that this Bones had been in love with one of the two men lying before them; however which one was a mystery. "I will be looking forward to seeing you in person, Dr. McCoy." He nodded and cut of the connection. He needed to meditate on the matters at hand.

Sighing heavily, McCoy turned back to the men. Their friendship had been so fragile; this would no doubt put a huge strain on the interpersonal relationship. Swallowing his own feelings, McCoy smiled. One thing was for certain when they both awoke to the real world and absorbed the enormity of the situation; he would bet money the Vulcan would have an emotional response.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**The chapters will get longer, this was just to test the waters. **

**I would love to know what you thought, please leave a review/comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or alert'd! **

**I wanted to make sure I had this up before the Super Bowl kicks off. Go Packers!**

**Day One**

"It appears that the poisonous gas from which I saved the Captain is causing a much larger adverse reaction in my physiology than I calculated. It allowed some microbial infection to enter my blood stream. The most logical course of action now, Doctor, is that I enter a healing trance to increase my body's natural defense against the attacking organism as we have no medication that has been documented to assist in the extermination." Spock's voice was quiet as he spoke to McCoy about his condition. Over the last few years living amongst humans he had learned there would be situations arise where he would have to speak about personal matters with someone else, and usually that someone else was human. He trusted McCoy to understand his hesitation to do so and to keep this confidential.

McCoy's eyes never left Spock's being, he slowly nodded his head in agreement as he digested the Commander's words. "You are under a considerable amount of stress. Your blood pressure is elevated and your heart rate is nearly double normal. You've got to be in pain Spock, let me give you a slight sedative to help you relax. You are half human, you know, it would make sense to try a human remedy as well." He had the hypo posed at his neck and would no doubt use force to administer it if Spock refused.

Relenting, arguing at this point would be illogical, Spock nodded once before he felt the cool transdermal liquid pour into his fascia. Spock was surprised by the gentle technique McCoy had used instead of the normal jab he forced upon Jim. He was illogically touched by the small gesture of compassion. "I would prefer to stay here in Med Bay." He hesitated.

Raising an eyebrow, McCoy laid the hypo aside. "But?" He knew the Vulcan well enough to know that he had left that statement open.

Swallowing down his irrational embarrassment, Spock continued. "I request that only you provide any care I might need. Although the need for outside assistance in this situation is 0.9% or less, it is a risk I do not want to take." He was placed in an awkward position and he trusted only two people to watch over him when he would not be able to protect himself, McCoy and Jim. Jim was busy with administrative duties and had no idea that Spock was suffering any ill effects, so that left him with the cantankerous physician. He wanted McCoy to watch over him as he slept.

Thankfully, McCoy understood exactly what Spock was saying. "I'll make sure that no one really knows what's going on. Your secret is safe with me, Hobgoblin." He assisted the patient into a spine position, the affects of the medication and the pain were taking its toll on the Commander. "Sleep tight, Spock." A smile tugged at the corner of the Southerner's mouth as the Vulcan's eyes closed.

Slowly, the entire external world fell away. The pain blurred until it vanished and the Vulcan was left with a calm, peaceful feeling. There were no smells to invade his nostrils, bright lights to half-blind him, bumbling crewmen who came to close inside his personal space or the strange feeling deep within himself whenever he was in Jim's or McCoy's presence. All that was left was the knowledge that the ever capable Dr. Leonard McCoy was watching over him.

Knowing what needed to be done, Spock began to search out the menace that was causing him so much agony. He pushed away from the comforting embrace of unconsciousness. As a whole, his anatomy was not as damaged as the symptoms had lead him to believe. There had been no cellular injury and the virus, or so he thought was, did not seem to be replicating itself using any of his body's readily available resources. It was fascinating.

~!~!~!~!~!~

McCoy watched as Spock's body relaxed into the welcome embrace of unconsciousness. The small lines framing his eyes and mouth smoothed and he truly looked at peace. McCoy had never seen Spock without his rigid self composure, he was almost tempted to find a camera and document this extraordinary moment, but his professional intellect kept him glued to the spot or at least that is what he told himself.

There was no denying that Spock was attractive. His perfectly symmetrical face and his smooth, pale skin and his dark penetrating gaze were sure to turn a few heads any time he walked into a room. Even his pointy ears were perfectly designed. Those lips were luscious, even more so than Jim's, with the perfectly little 'M' they made, almost as if they were permanently saying 'McCoy'. The physician's shook his head and laughed slightly at the absurdity of it all. Space was obviously getting to him.

It was only in quiet times of reflection, when Spock was not asserting his intellectual superiority, that McCoy realized he was the oldest of the trio. It was his duty to the younger men to keep them safe, so for now he would keep guard over the sleeping beauty. Pulling up a chair, he tried to get as comfortable as he could; it was going to be a long night.

~!~!~!~!~

Christine Chapel had been on duty when Commander Spock had entered the Med Bay. She could see that he was in a great deal of pain and had not hesitated to find Dr. McCoy, even when the request had been little more than a barking order. It had not been until her CMO had dismissed her emotionlessly that she realized the enormity of the situation. She was the CNO, she was used to seeing the crew at their worst, but never before had that included the Commander.

When her shift had ended she had reported off but stayed behind hoping to speak with McCoy when he finally left his patient's side. As CNO, she had forwarded any request for McCoy and kept Spock's room private. She respected both men enough to understand their need for privacy. Finally the door opened slightly and allowed Chapel a small peek into the room. McCoy had gotten a chair and was sitting down at the bedside. He was watching Spock's face with something akin to longing, his eyes caressing the younger man's pale features.

Sighing, Chapel turned away from the sight. It seemed as though the only two men on the _Enterprise_ who had stirred her heart from its icy grave were in love with one another. Not that she had ever been lucky in the love department she had hoped her new life would change things around for her. Briskly leaving the Med Bay, she turned to the turbolift. There was a bottle of red wine calling her name in TenForward, and maybe she could convince the only other woman on the ship who would understand her situation to come with her: Uhura.

~!~!~!~!~

It was late into the night when Kirk was finally able to complete the paperwork from the disastrous mission and adequately beg forgiveness from the Admiralty. He needed a drink, something strong from Bones' private stock, so he headed down to Med Bay. At this time of night, the patients were settled and the good doctor was in the mood for company, which was not something Kirk minded in the least. The drunker Bones got, the hotter his accent was, but that was not something they discussed. Kirk was sure he had hidden his emotional attachment from his best friend quite well over the years.

As he entered Med Bay, his smile dropped from his face. Bones and a gaggle of nurses were in one of the rooms, obviously fighting for a patient's life. Bones was barking orders from the bedside, and the nurses were scrambling to comply. Kirk crept closer to see the unfortunate soul that needed such emergent attention. It took several moments before a nurse stepped out of the way long enough for his eyes to fall on a familiar face: Spock.

Kirk gasped in shock, backing away from the scene. Spock had saved his life by pushing him out of the way. Now he was left fighting for his life. Wide, scared blue eyes caught determined hazel from across the room. Kirk had never been more thankfully that Bones had stayed on his crew as he watched him work on his rival for Kirk's love and affection.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Please drop me a line and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**This is a freebie because I didn't realize how confusing the last chapter was until my friend Shameless Spocker pointed it out, so it's short, but this should answer some question that I inadvertently left hanging in the last chapter. **

It had been a trap. Spock was being held hostage inside his body, far away from any conscious thought or capabilities. The organism was much more complex than previously expected and had lulled the Vulcan into a false sense of security causing him to believe that a Healing Trance would be the best option for full recovery, when in fact it was a death sentence. His mind was suffocating some where buried deep with himself. The deadly disease would severe contact between his mind, both high and lower functions, from the rest of his body, an effective killer at the cellular level. Then it would use his decaying flesh to act as a breeding ground for further reproduction to spread its spores into other beings, namely the _Enterprise_ crew or a planet which his space coffin would land. Had the situation not been so dire, Spock would have been fascinated by the advanced technique. Humans would be much more susceptible as they had a lesser developed cortex than Vulcans.

Straining his mental connections, Spock attempt contact through the physical contact he still could barely register. He was already too weak to transmit any sort of coherent thought. Any hopes of mental communication with Dr. McCoy were dashed. He could feel the intruder ripping apart his mind, shredding everything but his thoughts and memories; those would be left with him until the very end. His heart was slowing down, now beating as often as his mother's. The familiar pattern was oddly soothing.

Vulcans were not known for their ability to regret, but now Spock had many. It appeared that after escaping death so many times before, this time he would not be so lucky. His relationship with his father even by Vulcan standards was strained. His relationship with Nyota Uhura had been severed under less than ideal circumstances, leaving any friendship between them strained. His future aspirations and command duties to the _Enterprise_ would be left unfinished. He kept his mind from straying to interpersonal relationships with the two men who had become his best friends. Perhaps, there would be a chance for him to rectify all these failures.

A small glimmer of hope shined in the darkness. Dr. McCoy was not going to simply give up. Medical technology would prevail and the virus would be eradicated. Spock would merely have to survive the darkness and the sensory depravation until he could once more join the crew. In comparison with the medical team's task, his was straightforward. He would keep his mind focused on calculations and equations, in what might be the final moments of his life he would not begin to regret his decisions.

~!~!~!~!~

The alarms on the bio-bed had pulled the physician from his dreamless sleep. Spock's heart rate was decreasing and his diaphragm was not properly functioning. Calling for assistance, McCoy began attaching different medical equipment to stabilize the Commander's heart function and lungs, pumping him full of hypos to help the shock from setting in. Once the blood and oxygen supply was no longer compromised, he turned his attention to other body functions. Not system had remained unaffected. Some time during the fiasco, Jim had entered but he had stayed out of the way.

Now, an hour later, Spock was stable, mostly. "Get me Captain Kirk." McCoy's voice was as rough as gravel as he ordered the Ensign while he made several last minute corrections to the different devices and drips.

Jim met him outside the room. Both men looked worse for wear. "Is he ok, Bones?" Jim's eyes were wide with emotion; those azure depths begin his best friend to tell him positive news.

Motioning for them to move inside his office, McCoy called over his shoulder. "We will be in here, come get me if _any_thing changes." As soon as the door slid shut, the older man collapsed onto his couch, his eyes not able to meet the Captain's pained expression any longer. "Jim, something is trying to kill him. Whatever in the hell he thought that gas was, he was wrong. His body is shutting down. It's like the damn thing is attacking his brain. I could almost feel his mind when I was touching him to begin with, like a slight buzz, but the longer we worked the fainter it became. I've him stable. The machines are keeping his body functioning, but we've need outside help. You've got to call the Vulcans and get some Healers." His voice broke. "I can't do this alone." He whispered into the room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I do hope this helps. Next chapter is (hopefully) going to be longer and we are going to get further along!**

**Comments/reviews make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

For several moments, Jim Kirk did not breathe or blink as he absorbed the CMO's words. His mind scrambled to understand what Bones was trying to tell him. Leonard McCoy never gave up, never asked for assistance and sure as hell would never need help from a _Vulcan_. Jim's azure unseeing gaze swept back and forth as he analyzed the situation, again. Spock was in trouble, big trouble, a shit load of trouble and Bones didn't know how to fix him. This was a crisis of the highest degree. Whenever something terrible happened, Jim brought Spock to Bones and Bones took care of him. Nothing was ever too big or too bad for Bones. For this to happen, Spock must be literally on his death bed. That thought gripped his heart like an icy vice.

Taking a deep breath, trying to slow his heartbeat and not think of how pale Spock had been on that bio-bed, Jim sat beside Bones close enough to feel the other man's warmth. "Ok, we'll call New Vulcan. Maybe this is something _else_ that Spock never told us happens, kinda like that Pon Farr thing. There's no way a stupid little puff of vapor is going to kill him. The answer is simple. It's got to be." He was rambling, trying to convince himself just as much as his best friend. He kept rubbing his hands over his pants covered thighs, his face twisted in a half-scowl, half-panic-stricken grimace.

Rolling his eyes, Bones stood up and looked down at him. "The hell it is." He mumbled and strode to his desk sinking into his chair silently cursing his best friend's attempt to 'sweep this under the rug'. "All of my tests show nothing, not a damn thing is wrong. His CMP, CBC, Blood cultures, EKG, even his UA, CK, CKMB and Troponin are absolutely normal. I've checked his gut, his heart, his kidneys, his lymph nodes and his lungs with every scan imaginable, twice, only to find them all perfect." He took a deep breath. "The only thing not within parameters is his EEG, but his cerebrospinal fluid is as healthy as can be. His brain functions are being terminated by something I can't find, something that is not caused by anything in him. Whatever is going on is simply stopping the electrical communication between his brain and his body." He hit the desk with both fists. "There is nothing clinically wrong with him! Damnit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a magician. I can't fix what I can't find! There is no trace of poisoning or inhalation of the vapor, which almost leads me to believe, it was harmless, but I know better. There was not a damn thing wrong with that Vulcan when he left this ship, but now something is trying to kill him. And I don't know what it is or how to stop it!" His hazel eyes were blazing.

This one moment was more harrowing than facing down Nero, fighting off Klingons or being stuck on an inhospitable planet without communications, this was life or death of one of the few people Jim had allowed himself to form an attachment, a bond. However, if there was one thing Jim was good at it was swallowing down his fear, pinning defeat down for the count, holding on to his bluff until the very end and laughing off any danger. Determined, the Captain nodded. "Alright, let's get to finding someone who knows what's going on." He stood. "We can have Communications patch thru the Healers to the view screen in Spock's bay." Once more distancing himself from the situation and falling into his Captain persona, he silently willed Bones to do the same. This was just another mission that needed their complete attention. He could not let himself to wonder what might happen if they failed. Because Jim Kirk did not believe in no-win scenarios, he would not let someone else die protecting him ever again.

~!~!~!~!~!~

With more drinks than she would care to admit thrown back and her hair coming loose from its bun to frame her rosy cheeks, Christine Chapel was giggling uncontrollably at the flirtatious attempt of some Ensign trying to woo either Uhura or herself back to his bed, at some point she had stopped paying attention to that minor detail. She knew it was late, far too late for someone who had Alpha shift to still be in TenForward, but tonight she needed it. For just a little longer she wanted to escape her emotional wreck that had become her personal life and be one of the girls. Time and again she had tried to get her heart under control, but it just wasn't working so well for the CNO.

Uhura, who had held her alcohol far better than the blonde, rolled her eyes and turned to the Betazoid male. "Ensign, it's been rather amusing to watch you attempt to sway the older women in this bar tonight, but I believe it's time that all young men should be in bed, before you stunt your growth." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned away from his forlorn look.

Laughing out loud, Christine watched the teenager slink away. "Aw, now Ny, you didn't have to hurt the boy's feelings. He was going after the best, you know." She winked at her friend and she finished off her glass loving the buzz that fogged her mind and left on the care-free woman who acted much closer to her twenty-six years than the woman who had shift in a few hours with Dr. McCoy.

Rolling her eyes but smiling, Nyota shrugged. "I figured if I didn't run him off, you might take him up on his offer." She winked teasing her best friend.

That only served to make the nurse laugh louder. "He is too young and too blonde for my tastes. Plus I don't know if I'd remember what to do with a man if I brought him back to my quarters." She whispered the last part rather loudly, causing Nyota to shake her head. "He was safe from me, but you on the other hand might have made an exception for him. You like those socially inept ones." Christine hiccupped as she signaled for another round.

Putting her hand to her chest in a mock attempt to look surprised, Nyota batted her eyelashes. "I have moved on thank you very much." She smiled smugly.

Accepting her new drink, Christine gave her best friend a skeptical look. "The only way you have 'moved on' is if you have found someone else to take his place. I know how you operate. You are independent and all, but you want a man all the time." She watched the younger woman blush. "Who is he?" She leaned in suddenly sober finally finding something much better to focus on than the escape offered by copious amounts of alcohol – a juicy inside secret.

Scanning the room and biting her lip before she leaned in, Nyota smiled. "Ok, ok, I haven't exactly made my move yet, but I've got my eye set on Scotty." She giggled like a school girl.

Straining, Christine thought over the past few interactions with Scotty. He was a gentleman, kept mostly to his self, was always friendly and was an excellent Engineer. She couldn't remember one bad trait about the man. "Well, if you think he will make you happy, I'm happy." She reached across and held the Communication officer's hand. "But if he hurts you, I will break his legs. I might not be able to attack the Commander, but Scotty is fair game." Both women smiled as they finished their glasses and left the bar arm in arm, the mood much lighter than it had been in a long while.

~!~!~!~!~

Alone in darkness with nothing but one's thoughts to keep one company is more lonely and frightening that a certain Vulcan had ever thought possible. He could not see anything except for memories in his mind's eye, his hearing was reduce to his faint heartbeat, which had once again regained its normal rhythm, and he could not touch or taste anything either. Nothing in his rigorous mental training could have prepared him for such a torment.

One small ray of peace was found in memories of his time on the _Enterprise_. He had begun remembering the journey he began when Jim accepted him as his First Officer. Recounting every small thing that had happened between that first day and the last Away Mission would give him plenty of occurrences to keep his mind occupied and not on his current condition. Calculation he had completed, planets they had charted, treaties they had helped negotiate, civilizations they had made first contact with, species of higher intelligence they had outwitted all were phenomenal examples of what the crew had accomplished together. Translating over eighty different languages with Nyota, categorizing hundreds of flora with Sulu, theorizing dozens of higher mathematics with Chekov and helping Mr. Scott with his trans-warp beaming calculations were also very dear reminders of the crew he had come to think of as his extended family.

However, his mind had stayed clear of thinking about Jim and McCoy. With their memories came the harsh reality of his dire situation. No matter how many medical devices McCoy had used to keep him in stasis, if his mind was not rejoined to his body, he risked the disconnection becoming permanent. Knowing that Jim would not accept this as his fate, he was saddened by the thought of causing his Captain such distress. It had already been two hours since the initial attack against his body began, at this rate of decline he would have only two more hours before he risked lasting damage.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I was thinking about adding some hero-worship Chekov with a dash of Chulu to come…. **

**Please leave me a comment/review and tell me that you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Woot! I am on a roll today!**

An Away Mission that did not include the Commander saving the Captain's life was so rare Pavel Chekov could count them on one hand. The Vulcan was always at the ready to protect his superior, it was second nature. It was always done with perfect precision and emotionally detached confidence. Spock would push Jim out of the way, cover his body with his own or offer himself to the natives as a captive. Every time it happened, it made Pavel more jealous than the last. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Spock saving Jim's life, it was that he wanted to be the one that did. Jim looked at Spock with such admiration that it literally hurt the younger man to watch. Just once, he wanted Jim to look at him like that instead of the younger brother look he always got.

Pavel could not deny that he did in fact think the world of Jim Kirk. The man was everything Pavel would never be: confident, sexy, powerful. He was constantly seeking the Captain's approval for whatever he was working on. At every opportunity, Pavel found a chance to eat lunch with him, work out with him, play chess with him or join him on Away Missions. It was rare to have the Captain all alone with his attention sole focused on the Russian, but those few times were precious to Pavel.

On some level he knew that there was an attraction to the blonde, but there were very few who could say they weren't attracted to Jim. The man oozed sexual tension. More often than the teenager liked to admit he had awoken from very sensuous dreams about the blonde. Those moments were more embarrassing than anything he had ever endured, even though he was alone in his own quarters. He felt dirty to think of the golden hero in such a way. Not that it was because Jim was male; it was because Jim was Jim and Pavel was not in love with Jim, the Russian's heart was already spoken for.

Another reason Pavel had paid so close attention to Jim's actions was because Pavel had someone he was trying to win over. For as long as he could remember at the Academy, Pavel had been head over heels in love with Hikaru Sulu, but he had never found the courage to confess. He knew that it drove Hikaru crazy when he rattled on and on about the Captain. In fact, the younger man found it endearing that the Asian appeared to be jealous of Jim when he vied for Pavel's attention.

Sparing a glance over to his video game partner, Pavel could see Hikaru's forehead creased with concentration. Pavel was going to have to find a way to see if Hikaru was interested in him like he was interested in the Pilot, and soon. But for now, he would just enjoy his time with his best friend. "You still won't beat me, Hikaru. I am ze best!" He clicked the controller firing towards where he knew Hikaru was hiding.

Grunting, Hikaru snarled. "You are going down this time. I've been practicing." Furiously working the controller, Hikaru counter-attacked.

Rolling his eyes, Pavel was confident he would win, just like he had one the last one hundred thirty seven consecutive games. "Sure, Hikaru." He popped a fresh jaw breaker in his mouth not slowing his assault on the pilot.

Pausing the game, the older man turned to his helms partner. "Let's make a wager. If I win you don't talk about Jim Kirk for a whole week." He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Laughing, Pavel nodded. "Alright. But if I vin?" He smiled slyly.

Shrugging, the older man scratched his head. "I don't know you pick what you want me to do." His trusting brown eyes turned back to Pavel's blushing face.

Un-pausing the game, the navigator turned back to the challenge. "I vill zink of zomezing." More determined than ever, Pavel sought out Hikaru's forces. He knew exactly what he would be asking for and he might just throw in the defeated's request for free.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Standing on either side of Spock's bio-bed, Jim and McCoy spoke with the Vulcan healers. The human physician had told them everything he knew – test results, heart rates, and brain activity. Now they were not so patiently awaiting an answer.

The oldest of the three healers, Sarod, spoke first. "We have compiled all the information you have provided. At this time we have no definite answer to resolve the situation. We will convene with other healers to discuss the matter and will respond with an appropriate method of treatment at a later time." His voice held no emotion, no sense of urgency at all.

Loosing his temper and what little grip he had on Spock's life, McCoy exploded in anger. "What the hell does that mean? He is dying; the mind is being separated from his body. I might just be an old country doctor, but even I know that once the Vulcan mind is separated it could cause serious and ever lasting effects. We might not be able to bring him back if we wait too long! You have exactly two hours to get back with me before I start going through the official channels of the Vulcan High Command to have you brought before the Medical Board. I will not allow Spock's functional abilities or quality of life to be jeopardized because you don't think this is an emergency." He was shouting at the trio. Jim could only watch his outraged friend not feeling at all like he needed to stop him.

Another healer spoke this time, Tekel. "Dr. McCoy, we will no way impede Spock's recovery. Make no mistake in assuming we do not understand the urgency of the situation. We will be in contact soon. I think that to help ensure that our patient makes a full recovery, he should be brought here." As soon as McCoy's shoulders hunched in rebuttal, she continued on. "It is in no way a reflection up your human training, simply that the best way to revive Spock may be telepathic communication." Her voice was almost kind as she concluded.

Sighing in defeat, McCoy nodded to Jim. The Captain stepped forward. "We will change headings to bring Spock to New Vulcan. We are several hours away even at Warp speeds. The _Enterprise_ will be in touch." With a farewell nod, Jim cut the communication.

Turning back to face his friend, Jim saw that he was once more staring down at Spock. McCoy cradled Spock's hand with both of his own, his face etched with deep concern. "Bones, he will be alright. Some how you'll find a way to bring him back." Jim came to stand beside the older man.

Tears threatened to fall down the Southerner's tanned cheeks. "The stakes have never been so high, Jim. There has always been some kind of Calvary on the horizon." He jerked his head towards the view screen, never taking his eyes off his patient. "But this time we've got the lame ducks with no sense of urgency. I wish there was some way we could reach inside his mind and pull him back. Spock would know how to fix this if we could just communicate with him." He tenderly smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles from the sheet covering the Vulcan.

Jim could only watch the heartbreaking scene before him. He had no plan or idea on how to fix this, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. He would do whatever could be done to save his best friends, one from inside his own body and the other from his own guilt.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Nyota requested entrance before she could talk herself out of it. After walking Christy to her room, she had decided to speak with the CEO. If she confessed while drunk, it would be easier to play things off it Scotty didn't feel the same way. Christy was right about one thing, it had been too long since she had someone in her life. She needed another human, someone who could return her emotional investment in a relationship. Before she could muse any further on the topic, or back down from her daring plan, a very blurry eyed and very shocked Scotty opened the door.

Moving aside to allow the female entrance, Scotty smiled warmly. "'Ello Nyota, what brings such a pretty lass to me quarters at this hour?" He moved stiffly towards the couch in his sleeping shirt and shorts.

Wincing as she realized how late it was, Nyota gingerly sat down beside him. "I have been thinking Scotty and I didn't want to wait until morning to talk with you." Most of her drunken slur had evaporated but enough buzzed remained to keep her confident.

Keeping his attention focused on her, Scotty nodded. "Is there something wrong?" Concern etched over his rosy face.

With a deep breath, Nyota began. "Yes, there is something wrong, some where along the way on this tumultuous journey through space you stole my heart. I didn't mean for it to happen, but you with your cute accent and darling features wormed your way past my defenses and swept me off my feet and you don't even know it! I don't want to go to bed again another night alone, pinning over someone because I'm too damn stubborn to tell him how I feel." She reached out and grasped his hands. "I came here tonight before I lost my nerve to see if there way any chance you might feel the same way." She held her breath as she awaited his answer.

For a moment the Scot didn't say anything, but finally he cleared his throat and smiled. "Nyota, while I am very flattered that you think of me in such a way, ya have been drinking tonight, lass. I don't think it would be very polite for me to take advantage of ya like this. Perhaps we should talk about this later when your head has had time to clear." Always the gentleman, Scotty tried to bring Nyota back to her senses. He could not see a single reason why such a beautiful woman would be interested in such a plain bloke like himself.

For a split second Nyota felt like crying before her rage set in. "You think I don't mean what I'm saying? You think that the only reason I'm down here throwing myself at your feet is because I'm drunk?" She leaned in closer, stabbing his chest with her finger. "Listen here, Scotty, the only reason I had to get some alcohol first was because I was afraid you would turn me down. So this is it either you want me or you don't. Don't give me this crap about waiting until I'm sober to talk about it." She glared at him daring him to turn her away now.

Gulping at the sight of an impassioned Nyota in his room late at night, Scotty blinked several times. "Me turn you down? Oh Nyota, those words are music to me ears. Of course I want ya, I just don't want to take advantage of ya. But if you can still give me a tongue lashing like that, I'd say you are sober enough to make any decision ya want." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

Letting her eyes flutter shut, she closed the distance between them and pressed her mouth to his. She relished in his warmth and welcomed his smooth lips against her own. Tomorrow they would work out the minor details, but for tonight they were simply each other's.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Selek had been notified of the account between the _Enterprise_ and the Healers, and Sarek had summoned him to his home. Both of the older Vulcans would spend the night in search of documentation of anything that could help the young son of Sarek. The one option thus far was not something they wanted to be the only.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I have been sick for the last few weeks, even on my b-day **

**This is short but it's something **

"I am very aware what time of the morning I am calling for the Captain, Lieutenant, but this is an emergency. You must allow me to speak with him. I do not believe that waking Admiral Pike at this hour is something he would appreciate, and that will be my next course of action if I can not speak with Captain Kirk." Selek's voice was rough as gravel, but his face was impassive as he stared down at the on-duty Communication's officer. Once not so long ago, this would have never happened to the old Vulcan, he would have been sent straight to the Captain's quarters without a second question, but now, even when time was of the essence, he was interrogated for upwards of half an hour before finally, after much presentence, he was forwarded to an official channel.

It was several more minutes before a weary looking Jim Kirk responded. "Ambassador." He nodded in greeting before Dr. McCoy stepped into view. "I'm glad to see you." A faint smile ghosted across his full lips before he continued on, jumping straight to the heart of the matter – his Spock. "Do you have any idea what we are dealing with here?" The worry lines were so out of place on his young face.

Focusing on the subject at hand – saving his younger counterpart's life – Selek nodded once. "After studying the information Dr. McCoy sent Sarek and myself, I believe this is a highly evolved species that manages to over take the brain of the effected. It is not possible at this time to know if the creature simple kills the host or takes over the bodily functions of the host and carries on in its place." From the scowl Dr. McCoy was giving him, they already had this information.

Taking a deep breath and falling back into a chair, Jim ran a hand over his face. "So, if that's what it can do, what can we do to stop it?" The strain in his voice at the older man confirming that Spock might die or be lost forever coated his words.

Mentally weighing all the options in his mind, Selek realized it was best to tell Jim what he hypothesized. "According to all the medical texts both I and Sarek have read, the only option is for someone who shares a close bond, the closest bond, to attempt entering Spock's mind, to help guide him back." As soon as he said the words, Selek wished he could have taken them back.

Jim jumped from his chair, blue eyes blazing. "I'll do it. He and Uhura broke up months ago, I'm his best friend." He was already heading for the door when McCoy grabbed him by the shoulder.

Nostrils fairing, McCoy turned back to face the Vulcan. "Now wait just a minute, how do we know this is going to work? What if Jim gets infected and then we have both of them dying? How do we even know Spock would be capable of doing anything to stop all this if Jim can find him in there?" As always, McCoy was the reason to Jim's rashness.

For a brief moment, Selek was nearly over-come with home-sickness for his own time before he quickly remembered that both his Bones and Jim were dead. "It is a fifty-fifty chance." There was no way of knowing what would happen if Jim entered into Spock's mind, of course there was also no way of knowing if Spock would let him enter at all.

Steeling his shoulders and facing his best friend, Jim looked McCoy straight in the eye. "If there is any chance I can save him, I've got to do it. The only reason he's in this mess is because he saved me first." Crossing his arms, Jim was ready to battle Bones.

Sighing deeply, Bones nodded. "You're right. I can't stop you." His voice was hollow. "But do try to be careful." His worry for both men creased his forehead.

Feeling very much like the intruder he was, Selek spoke up. "Jim, in order to make contact with Spock, you must take his hand and place it on your face at your psi points. Open your mind to him; imagine that you and he are one. If he is still alive perhaps he can lead you to him. The creature should not be able to hurt you in this stage of development. Transmission takes place outside of the body and not in a mind to mind transfer." That was the only small hope both Selek and Sarek had. He did not voice the possibility that if this works, Jim and Spock might have forged a bond deep enough to have lasting effects on both men. The chances were small.

Jim nodded at the Vulcan and turned back to his friend. "He would do the same thing for me." He whispered as he left the room.

Turning his hazel eyes back to the view screen, McCoy shook his head. "If this turns out to be as bad as I suspect it will, I'm hunting you down." He flicked off the view screen on a not-so-surprised Vulcan. Something about him just gave the Southerner déjà-vu.

By the time McCoy got to Spock's bedside, Jim was already laying limp over the Vulcan's body with his hand cradling Spock's fingers to his face. McCoy couldn't shake the feeling that this, like everything else involving Jim Kirk, was not going to go as planned.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry it's been so long between updates. I gave up posting on FF for Lent and then the tornadoes struck my home state – less than 30 miles South and then 20 miles East. Where we live it was as if God had put his thumb on us to keep us safe. **

Fear and constant paranoia that met Jim as he tumbled through the darkness churned his stomach. It had been so long since he had felt such hopelessness but fierce determination forced him to keep his spine erect and his eyes open. He had no idea what he was doing, what he was facing or how he would save Spock, but that was trivial compared to the drive within him. A mere human with no psychic powers locked inside a body of a man trapped by a virus – a single cell that had rapidly multiplied inside the body of its host. Anyone else would see this as a death trap, a no-win situation, but to Jim he was simply doing whatever he had to save his Commander.

Taking a deep breath, Jim thought for a moment. "What would Spock do?" He raised his eyebrow. "He would tell me how illogical the entire situation was and exactly how to reverse the effects of the virus." He huffed at himself. "Not to mention how stupid I acted by jumping into his empty mind without as much as a compass." He gritted his teeth in anger and stopped his foot.

Jerking back, Jim realized that he had stomped his foot. He was now standing on something and no longer falling. "But of course, a logical mind would accommodate its new timeshare holder." He grinned to himself. He began walking in the semi-darkness without direction, just simply following his heart. "I'm coming Spock! Spock!" The Captain shouted over and over again, stopping only to say a quick prayer and catch his breath.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Dark brown eyes stared hard into the youthful face across from him. "You cheated! I don't know how you did it, but you did not win fair!" Pouting and fuming in his anger, which was mostly directed at himself, Hikaru glared at Pavel. He had spent many an off-duty hour going over the video game level by level to find anything that would give him an advantage.

Laughing at Hikaru's childish response to being beat, yet again, at the infamous video game Pavel patted his shoulder. "You are a sore looser, Hikaru." The blonde smiled. Hikaru was so cute when he pouted, his bottom lip so adorable stuck out so far.

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru attempted to regain a more adult-like attitude. "Alright, you won. What are you going to make me do?" He cringed at the thought of having to wear a skort uniform or be the personal made to the slobbish genius.

Pavel's eyes widened in shock, he had not forgotten about the wager, he had just lost his nerve. "I-I-I… uh." He swallowed hard. "I vill zink of zomezing." He made a hasty exit leaving a confusing and wary pilot behind.

The Lieutenant needed to find someone how could help in such matters before he dared to take a chance. The blonde was not as confident as he thought.

~!~!~!~!~!~

It was an odd sensation to hear someone else speaking inside your head. Spock had been resting trying to keep his composure when he began to hear a faint voice. Slowly the voice grew as if the person was coming closer though it may have been only because Spock had began to concentrate on the call. It was Jim, his Captain was attempting to help free the Vulcan.

Spock was surprised that Jim had made his way inside his mind. Jim had no psychic abilities and he could think of no other crew member that could have assist in his rescue mission. For his Captain to have done this, to force himself into the Vulcan's mind, the bond between them would have had to rival a bond between mates. There had been instances when a non-Vulcan mate had been able breach the bond and aid their spouse. But even at that, the bond between two who were not both Vulcan was weak. The non-Vulcan had to be assisted by Vulcan healers. And Vulcan Healers did not reside on the _Enterprise_.

So that meant whatever was shared between to the two men had to be even strong than what Sarek and Amanda had shared. Which of course begged the question had the feelings Spock had for Jim allowed him entry? Did this mean that they had sparked a bond unknowingly between them so that the human could have been granted access inside his head? Had Spock somehow not only pledge his life to his Captain, but to the man Jim as well?

Shaking himself from his illogical thoughts, Spock just focused on finding a way to answer Jim's call. His Captain's voice was a beacon in the cold, dark night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I had to write this twice, the first one was eaten by my computer… So, its short but I'm just trying to get my toes wet again.**

**Please leave me a comment/review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
